The status of exploratory studies for planning a cancer center at the University of Illinois has changed with the creation of the Illinois Cancer Council. This Council has been designated as one of the 15 Comprehensive Cancer Centers in the country. The University of Illinois College of Medicine, with all the component schools in Chicago, Peoria, Rockford, and Urbana, is represented in the Illinois Cancer Council by the Principal Investigator of this grant. The Principal Investigator (Tapas K. Das Gupta) is a member of the board of trustees and one of the members of the Executive Committee. The purpose of the continuation request for the present grant is to further develop the existing expertise in cancer at the University of Illinois College of Medicine and to organize a Center under the umbrella of the Illinois Cancer Council. The Principal Investigator's role will be expanded and the Executive Committee will incorporate all the component schools mentioned above. Since the awarding of the present grant June 30, 1974, progress has been made towards this goal and we hope within the continuing year we will be able to develop as a component of the Illinois Comprehensive Cancer Center.